Birthday Issues
by DangerouslyAvril
Summary: Jason forgets about Piper's birthday. Piper is not happy. Jason/Piper; oneshot.


Jason Grace wasn't stupid. But when it came to girls, for some reason he felt like the World's Biggest Idiot.

"Jason," Piper had said, earlier that day, "d'you remember what today is?"

Jason had thought hard, his face scrunching up in concentration. "Uh, no. Why? Is there something happening today? Are we playing Capture-the-Flag?" He smiled hopefully.

One glance at Piper's face told him, Wrong answer, dude. It was like an imaginary buzzer had went off in his head, like, game over. Thanks for playing. Please try again next time - or never, ha ha ha.

"Jason," she said with a frown, "It's my birthday."

Oh, crap, was the first thought that came to his mind. A memory flashed through his mind - he'd promised to arrange something special for her birthday.

"Uh," was all he managed to say.

Piper sighed. "Never mind. I'll see you later, okay?" She got up and left, leaving him staring hopelessly at his retreating back.

There was only one thing to do.

He walked across the camp and knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin. "Yeah?" a sleepy Percy Jackson asked, opening the door. His eyes widened when he saw his visitor. "Grace? What's up?"

Jason winced. "Listen, man. I need your help. It's Piper." Percy smirked, realisation dawning on his face.

"Okay, I'm interested. What's your deal?"

* * *

Later that night, Jason pulled Piper aside. "Let's skive off supper," he suggested. "I want to show you something."

Piper's eyes widened. "Break the rules? Who are you and what have you done with the real Jason Grace?" Laughing, Jason grabbed her hand and led her to the riverfront.

On the river bank sat a picnic basket and a mat already laid out. There was a beautiful view of the full moon, and the water was calm and clear. "Come on, Pipes," he said with a smile. "Sit down."

She complied, grinning. "A picnic, Grace?" she asked as she sank onto the blanket. "Never would've pinned you for that kind of person."

"And you'd have been right," he assured her. She looked up, questioningly, only to see his eyes sparkling with excitement. "You'll see," was his only answer.

That was about when the river exploded.

The suddeness of it was able to shock her into a standstill. She just stood there, stunned, not even noticing that despite the water raining all around her, she wasn't even wet. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PIPER!" all her friends shrieked. She saw Percy Jackson standing at a corner, hand-in-hand with Annabeth, grinning like mad. She saw Leo, Frank, Hazel and Nico standing nearby, also wearing big smiles. Most of all, she saw Jason, standing in front of her, smiling wider than she'd ever seen before.

Then she came out of her shock and began to cry.

Instantly, the smile dropped from Jason's face. "W-what's wrong?" he stammered, looking over at Percy, like, help.

"Nothing," Piper sobbed, wiping her tears away. "You are just so - so -" Instead of completing her sentence, Piper flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.

When she pulled away, his blue eyes were sparkling like sapphires. "I'll take it you like it, then?" he asked, half-teasingly, half-anxiously.

"Of course I liked it, you idiot!" Piper laughed as wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face her friends. "You guys, I - I don't even know what to say!"

"Don't say anything," Leo volunteered, holding a slice of cake. Before she could react, she had gotten a faceful of cake.

"Idiot!" she said, spluttering and laughing. She was about to step forward to smack him when someone grabbed her from behind. The sight of Jason's handsome face was enough to make her forget about hitting Leo.

"You look gorgeous with cake on your face," Jason noted with a smirk. "A very interesting fashion statement." Piper just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well?" Hazel demanded. "Aren't you guys going to kiss?"

"My face is covered with cake," Piper began to explain, but before she could finish her sentence, Jason was kissing her, and she forgot everything except for the amazing person in front of her.

When they finally pulled apart, Annabeth broke the silence, saying,"Okay, so who wants pizza?"

As they walked over to the table which was full of pizza, soda and a birthday cake with a piece cut out of it - presumably the same one that resided on her face - Piper noticed out of the corner of her eyes Jason going over to Percy and subtly fist-bumping him, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "I owe you one."

Percy just grinned. Piper couldn't help but do the same.

Happy Birthday, indeed.


End file.
